Adante
by Aia Emma
Summary: A random afternoon in the life of the New World family where Arthur and Francis get some alone time. Very innocent fanfic except for some innuendos.


"France you bloody git!"

"And what did I do this time mon cher?"

"Where are the kids?You bloody idiot! You just let them go and do whatever the hell they want again right?"

"Non. I sent them to Spain's house to play with little Romano!"

"…..THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Spain? Spain? SPAIN? Of all people you trust our precious Alfred and Matthew to, Spain? And why would you even send them to be babysat in the fucking first place? It's not like we're going anywhere today anyway!

To this, Francis didn't say anything. However, he finally spoke up a while later as Arthur was reading and cut in with,

"I wanted some alone time. That hasn't happened in a while and I know you miss me~!"

"Why in hell do think I want to be alone with you? I have work to do you know! I don't just sit around drinking tea and reading as you seem to think I do!" England screeched.

Putting on his best face of mock shock the representative spoke, voice laced in sarcasm, "Wow! You mean to say you actually work? That's a real shocker!"

"Wanker!" England turned to face the man before him as he yelled his signature insult.

Closing the large book he had in his hands Arthur walked up behind the other and whacked him across the back of the head with it.

"O-Oww! Thank the heavens it wasn't my gorgeous face!" France dramatically complained kneeling on the floor in a prayer position while checking his face for blemishes.

However, being who he was, Francis quickly regained himself as he picked up the weapon of England's choice which was a book.

"Oh! Look at the book that you are reading today: _Pride and Prejudice_! How extremely girly of you!" He teased while waving said book in the air barely above the Englishman's grasp.

"Give that back right now, bloody frog!"

"Only for a kiss~!" Was the reply he received as France puckered his lips in anticipation.

"You are _such_ and PERVERT, France! You're even worse than Prussia and America combined today!

"It's l'amour though, mon cher!"

By this point England was pissed. I mean, he didn't like Francis! Yet, he had to admit that he kinda, well, enjoyed being teased by the flamboyant blonde. Of course he would never say that out loud though! Never! But yet…for just a moment, the more gentlemanly of the two stopped to ponder of how gorgeous the other man was. His wavy, golden hair, and those sky blue eyes that really were a window to this man's soul. They were so capable of showing limitless emotion.

His lean figure. Not scrawny like himself, mind you, but still not muscular like Germany. It was a perfect in-between of the two types. His eyelashes that he so shamelessly batted while flirting, or as a combination with puppy eyes. Those beautiful lips. Lips that spouted nonsense, profanity, and some of the most perverted and lewd things he had ever heard, but still looked so damn kissable.

No! He, England, was not thinking such things about _France_ of all people! I mean….right? However, the dirty blonde was awoken from his thoughts when he caught out of the corner of his eye the other about to pick up his private journal. And….and, wait! Was he about to read that out loud?

"Eh! Put that down right now bastard! That's very personal!" Was his reaction.

"Ah,ah,ah! Not yet! I want a kiss first! And oh, it seems my dear writes about me-"

The blue eyed fellow was abruptly cut off when the other tackled him for said journal. However, as out poor Englishman is not so greatly coordinated, he wound up knocking the pair of them to the floor where they landed in quite an awkward position. The shorted one almost straddling the taller one.

"Ummm," he searched for words before speaking loudly, "give that journal back right now Frog!" He finally improvised attempting to draw the blonde's attention away from the slightly arousing position they were in.

"But I want to know what my dear writes about the fabulous me~!" he whined.

"No! Bloody frog! There's a reason that that particular journal is _private!_ I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, reading it!" the dirty blonde seethed, his face dusted in a light pink blush.

The blush almost the color of those cherry blossoms Japan so proudly boasts, almost perfectly replicated in those cheeks that still help some baby fat, making them look adorably cute for his nice face.

"Fine then I guess," Francis finally responded while proceeding to say, "but I still want that kiss~."

"Wha- you won't look at my journal? Are you sure you are the Frog that was just here? I expected that to be a whole lot more difficult." England calmly said, and the representative of France could of sworn he saw a ghost of a smile pass over his features.

He looked so content just sitting there grinning. Quite a beautiful sight to take in really. The usually loud and lecturing England not existing at this moment. He seemed to calm to be the same person. Pure, even, you might say. Seemingly untouched although his dark history still there, but almost frozen deep inside. Right now all France could see was a holy being. An angel as some would put it. Yet, that still wasn't the right word to describe him as.

How much the blue eyed wanted to hear his name moaned from those hopefully virgin lips of his. To tenderly take the other into a warm embrace and smother him in a never-ending kiss, but definitely not just a random one-night-stand. An actual lover. One kiss couldn't hurt, right?

France slowly leaned in closer, lightly placing a kiss as soft as rose petals and silk on the unexpecting Englishman's lips.

"Ah! Fran-Francis!" he moaned into the kiss.

Overcome by shock the blonde quickly retreated from his partners willing lips.

"You said my human name…." he said almost pleased.

"Bloody….is that why you pulled away? Git!" the dirty blonde pouted, his face practically begging for them to continue.

"Let's continue then, love." Francis muttered seductively while leaning in to gently place his hands on the fellow nation's face, while aiming himself for a sweet and chaste kiss. Gentle and tender like snowflakes on a winter day, warm like hot chocolate, and with the passion of a Spanish love song. An embrace so deep, he could easily lose himself in it.

"H-hey, I didn't give you permission to-"the shorter one poorly attempted to say before France cut him off.

He didn't want to ever forget this moment. If only time could freeze so that this pure bliss and pleasure was all he felt for eternity. This kiss was so different from all the other kisses he had shared with others. England was…..sweet like a fruit parfait or éclair, yet still had the spiciness of a red pepper. A taste so unique, and yet so unbelievably delectable. Nothing he soon wanted to forget. Slowly, with much care, the blue eyed male pulled away to end the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the delicate shoulders of the smaller male beneath him.

"I-I, enjoyed that Frog." England huskily whispered at a barely audible volume, but still there. "It wasn't so bad." Soon spilled from his mouth with slightly more volume.

"Well I'm glad love. I also enjoyed that. Very much so." The Country of Love carefully spoke. "Because, Arthur, I love you."

"Wanker, I guess, I do too….but don't take advantage of that, pervert!"

"Of course I won't!" the taller man excitedly said. Face lighting up like it did when a new fasgion trend came out. Or even like a little kid seeing fireworks for the first time. Like a child on the last day of school. A thousand other comparisons, yet, to Arthur, that expression was the most phenomenal sight to be seen. Truly breathtaking.

-*~o~*-

**A/N: **So I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was a lot of work. I actually wrote this story for an English assignment back in December but only just now typed it up. I'm sorry I haven't updater BSARB yet, but I almost have the second chapter done. It's just that I broke up with my girlfriend today on a mutual agreement, but now, I kinda feel empty and numb. So be expected angst fics until this mood passes. I really did love her. I guess it's for the best thogh. Okay. I'm done now. Thanks and bye guys! Review please?


End file.
